


Winky Face Emoji

by MysticMerc



Series: Sherlock Seasonal Cheer [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Smut, Diogenes Club, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Flirting, M/M, No Sex, Sexting, inappropriate gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMerc/pseuds/MysticMerc
Summary: December 2nd
Prompt: Inappropriate Gifts: Benefits and Drawbacks





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Winky Face Emoji](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102505) by [xihuangtobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xihuangtobira/pseuds/xihuangtobira)



> Thank you so much for the lovely comments on yesterdays oneshot! I was not expecting anyone to have actually read it! Thank you!

The tag simply said ‘ _Mycroft_ ’. No warnings of any kind. And why should there be? It was a simple box covered in shiny red paper. The appalling wrapping skills made it obvious who the gift was from; it didn’t take a genius to see. So Mycroft opened the box in his chair in the lounge of the Diogenes club.

Inside under some crunchy black tissue paper was a pair of, what seemed to be, standard issue police handcuffs. And a bottle of lube. Mycroft Holmes, holder of a minor position in the Department of Transport, was sat in the Diogenes Club holding a pair of handcuffs and a bottle of lube. His face flushed scarlet and his heart beat wildly in his chest. He carefully schooled his face into a neutral expression as his eyes darted around the room, making sure no one had seen. Oh the scandal of it if he had.

Not that he was ashamed of his sexuality. He'd always known who he was and, with his position of power, no one even dared question him about it. But holding sexual paraphernalia in a private men’s club could only damage his reputation. Especially given the whole Irene Adler debacle.

After slamming the lid back onto the box he quickly texted:

‘Gregory Lestrade. What on earth have you done? – M’

Mycroft sipped his tea with a trembling hand in order to hide the red of his cheeks.

‘Did you like my gift? ;) x’

 ‘I am at the club – M’

‘So? ;) x’

‘Gregory, I cannot be seen with this – M’

‘Then come home and put them to good use ;) xxx’

Mycroft gasped audibly and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He felt the eyes of several ministers on him and gripped the handle of his umbrella tightly, forcefully making an effort to control his breathing. Oh those god-awful ‘winky face’ emoticons. This man would surely be the death of him.

‘However, that would seriously derail the plans I have for this evening... ;) xxx’

He looked beseechingly towards the ceiling and fought to control his outward appearance. He couldn’t be seen to lose composure. Not here. Not by these men. His phone vibrated in his hand.

'I'm waiting... ;) ;) xxx

‘[Image received]’

Mycroft was out of his chair and marching towards the door, box in one hand and umbrella in the other, before the picture had even finished loading.

_Detective Lestrade, what_ do _you do to me?_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at mysticmerc-awesome


End file.
